Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Jim (Lady and the tramp) * Fear (Inside Out) * Anastasia * Z (Antz) * Irene (The Princess And The Goblins) * Shrek and Donkey * Buck (Home on the Range) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar: Escape 2 Aftica) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Sawyer (Cat's Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Eep Crood (The Croods) * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Jeremy (The Secret Of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Nigel (The Wild) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Prince Ivan, Ludlmilla, The Moscows, Bartok (Bartok the Magnificent) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) Clips|Years|Companies * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 illmunation/Universal) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Lady and the tramp (@1955 Disney) * Inside Out (@2007. 2015 20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * The Princess And The Goblins (@1991 Columbia/Tag Studios) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 iImmunation/Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2006 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Kung Fu Panda (@2008 DreamWorks) * An American Tail (@1986 Don Bluth/Universal) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax/Magma Films) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Paramount/DreamWorks) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cat's Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Sing (@2016 iImmunation/Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Barnyard (@2006 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 illmunation/Universal) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Home (@2015 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road/ToonBox) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007. 2015 20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Robots (@2005 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Walt Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Amblin/Universal) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Secret Of NIMH (@1982 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2014 Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia/Rovio) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Don Bluth/Universal) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1997. 1999 Fox/Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Warner Bros./DreamWorks/Lionsgate/Paramount/Universal/Village Roadshow Pictures/Alcon Entertainment/Hasbro/Screen Gems/Pixar/Allspark Pictures/DHX Media) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) Gallery * Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz